Ya no quiero
by BeLLaNgEl
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a la aldea, pero Sakura lo odia... y cree estar enamorada de otro... ¿celoso Uchiha?-de mi copia barata Haruno...? mas hombre que tu si es... no deviste decir eso SaKuRiTa... jaja!


**Ya no quiero**

Sumary: Sasuke vuelve a la aldea, todo empieza mal con Sakura. Sakura le demuestra que no es la misma tonta de hacia años atrás, ahora ella lo odia por que?... ESO TENDRA QUE AVERIGAUR MIENTRAS AVANZE LA HISTORIA…. KIA!

Sakura una de las mujeres mas cotizadas en toda konoha por que? Cabellos largos, un rostro muy amigable y dulce, delgada con una cintura muy chiquita, además de todo con sus pechos y sus nalgas lo bastante grandes como para que mas de uno la volteara a ver.

-

-

-

-

-

Esta historia se basa fundamentalmente: en una chica muy hermosa, su cuerpo era perfecto. Cabellos largos, un rostro muy amigable y dulce, delgada con una cintura muy chiquita, además de todo con sus pechos y sus nalgas lo bastante grandes como para que mas de uno la volteara a ver. Acababa de cumplir sus 21 años su nombre era Sakura Haruno.

Caminaba sola por las calles de Konoha eran como las 10 u 11 de la noche

Sakura: aun recuerdo cuando en esta banca me golpeaste y te marchaste.

Las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus rosadas mejillas!

Sakura seguía caminando, cuando en eso escucho un ruido. Tenia la maldita manía de golpear a quien quiera que fuese si la asustaban y peor aun si la tomaban desprevenida.

Sai: Sakura espera!!

Sakura: em?!

Sai: Sakura que haces aquí a esta hora?

Sakura: ^_^ mm! Nada solo venia a caminar..

Sai: bueno si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa?

Sakura: eres muy amable! Pero prefiero estar sola.

Sai: claro, si es lo que quieres esta perfecto.

Sakura: mil gracias!! Hasta luego Sai-kun!

Estas palabras las pronuncio tan levemente y sobre todo lento, que derritió el corazón y otra cosa de Sai.

_Sai inner: que fue eso? Ella solo llama así al maldito de Sasuke._

Sakura iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa cuando sintió la presencia de un chacra bastante familiar para ella.

Sakura: se quien eres! SAL DE DONDE ESTAS!

Sasuke: veo que has cambiado…MUCHO.

Sakura: déjate de estupideces.

Sasuke: nada más digo que no eres ya una niña.

Sakura: yo creo que ninguno de los dos tenemos que hacernos los estupidos, así que habla claramente y dime que viniste a buscar Uchiha.

Sasuke: creo que la que no esta aquí para preguntar nada eres tú.

Sakura: si no me dices a que viniste GRITO!!

Sasuke: lamentablemente tendrá que ser como cuando me fui –esto último lo dijo en un tono de ironía.

Sakura: que quieres de…

Antes de que Sakura terminara su frase, un agudo dolor la adormeció. Sasuke la golpeo como la ultima vez, cuando el se marcho

Sasuke la llevo, hasta el lugar donde ella vivía.

_Sasuke inner: definitivamente mejor no le digo que ahora el equipo 7 somos 4 integrantes._

Sasuke, la dejo en su cama muy bien arropada, y sin mucha dificultad se percato de que la niña que era años atrás había muerto. Esta nueva Sakura era totalmente una mujer, el Uchiha se deleito de todo lo que Sakura había cambiado.

Sasuke inner: Sakurita si que has cambiado mira esos atributos!!

Sasuke se marcho de inmediato, no quería estar allí cuando Sakura despertase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Los rayos de sol muy prominentes la despertaron, rápidamente cálculo que serian más de las 8 y 30 de la mañana.

Sakura: maldición me duele mi cabeza!

Maldito Sasuke Uchiha, con que derecho me golpea y entra a mi casa?!

En esos momentos mientras Sakura se sobaba el cuello y la cabeza, a causa del agudo dolor. Sonó el celular de ella.

Sakura: bueno? Quien habla?

Tsunade: hola Sakura te necesito ahora mismo en mi despacho! AHORA!

Sakura: si Tsunade- sama enseguida.

Sakura inner: maldición! Muévete sakura que no hay tiempo.

En eso volvió a sonar el pequeño aparatito que a cierta pelirosa le estaba fastidiando.

Sakura: ALO?! –esto ultimo lo dijo gritando.

Sai: perdón Sakura si llamo en mal momento!

Sakura: Sai no quiero ser grosera pero hablamos en otro momento por que ahora no estoy de humor –Sakura apago dichoso aparatito que no deseaba oír en esos minutos.

Sakura salio lo mas rápido que pudo a la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade: Sakura te estábamos esperando.

En la habitación se encontraban Sai, Naruto y por ultimo su sensei Kakashi.

Sakura: Uu! Quien se murio? Por que tanto silencio…

Sakura al ver que nadie respondia.

Sakura: podrían decirme que sucede?

Tsunade: Sakura hemos hablado con los Señores Feudales. Tenemos buenas y buenas y malas noticias.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama déjese de rodeas y dígame cuales son.

Tsunade: el día de ayer tuve un reunión con los señores del consejo, a causa de que SASUKE UCHIHA VUELVA A LA ALDEA.

Sakura: QUE? Nunca, Tsunade-sama usted no lo va a permitir no cierto? NO CIERTO?

Tsunade: Sakura por más que hable, por alguna extraña cognición ellos no quieren aceptar que yo me rehusé. Me amenazaron con quitarme el puesto de Hokage. Además no tengo que darte explicaciones trabajaras nuevamente con Sasuke Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Sakura y Tsunade discutían entro Sasuke a la oficina de Tsunade sama.

Sakura -respondió muy violentamente: ESTA COMPLETAMENTE LOCA SI CREE QUE VOLVERE HA TRABAJAR CON EL.

Tsunade: Sakura a mi no me importa lo que creas es mi ultima disposición o te desterrare de la aldea, tu decides.

Sakura: mm...

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras se resignaba a la idea de volver a tener a su lado a su mayor desdicha.

Sakura: entra _compañero! _– lo dijo de la forma mas sarcástica que pudo.

Sasuke: creo que llego en mal momento

Sakura: contigo siempre es mal momento

Sakura se retiro de la sala muy molesta y en cuanto se fue, Sai fue detrás de ella.

Sai: Sakura detente!

Sakura: Sai, por favor no me detengas por que volverlo haber y estar de nuevo junto a el me hace demasiado mal, lo odio!

Sai: Sakura que fue lo tan terrible que te hizo Sasuke?

Sakura: mm... Nada!

Sai: Sakura lo mejor será que te acompañe hasta tu casa estas muy alterada.

Sakura: Sai, muchas gracias! Te parece si te invito a comer en mi casa apenas lleguemos?

Sai: gracias me sentaría muy bien!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre las carcajadas y la comida ninguno de los dos se percato de la hora.

Sai: Sakura estas muy bebida, mira la hora.

Sakura: yo? Bebida? Y tu? Jajajaja

Sai: quieres mas sake?

Sakura: por favooooor.

Entre las risas y los juegos Sai empezó a besar a Sakura con tanta pasión, y ella le correspondió.

Sai empezó a tocar con su mano derecha la pierna de Sakura quien por lo visto a causa del sake ni cuenta se dio.

Sakura besaba con pasión a Sai, cuando el celular de Sakura timbro.

Sakura: jaja.. Espera contesto –esto último dijo casi cayéndose al suelo de lo borracha que estaba.

Sakura: jajajaja ^-^ alo? Quien habla?

Sasuke. ……………………………….

Sakura: haloooo? –Sai estate quieto. Halooooooooo?

Celular: TI-TI-TI-TI

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sasuke inner: maldición que hace Sakura con el imbesil de Sai a esta hora de la noche?_

_Maldición! Si no averiguo que esta haciendo Sakura con el, voy a enloquecer_

_Contrólate Uchiha._

_Tu no sientes nada por ella_

_Ella te odia y para ti es UNA MOLESTIA _

_Nada mas!!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura: Sai detente por favor…jeje!

Sai: Sakura.. Yo siempre te eh _amado_

Sakura: que dijiste?

Sai: nada nada. Es mejor que me retire es muy tarde como para que yo siga aquí.

Sakura no pudo responder, por que antes de que ella pudiera despedirse, se desmayo a causa del sake.

Sai: Sakura como que me toco subirte hasta tu alcoba.

Sai la recostó en su cama y la cobijo, antes de salir le dio un beso en la frente. Pero ganas no le faltaron de quedarse ahí con ella y besarla hasta que sus labios sangraran.

_Sakura…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto por el agudo sonido a su lado derecho.

Sakura: otra vez, este estupido celular. Halo?

Sasuke: hola Sakura. Tsunade nos necesita a todos de inmediato en su despacho.

Sakura: entendido. Uchiha un ultimo… _favor. _Me puedes llevar donde tsunade….

Y ….. Traerme unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza?!

Sasuke: claro ya estoy por llegar.

Sakura: OK

Sakura termino de vestirse y arreglarse, se puso una blusa con un prominente escote y unos jeans bastante ajustados.

TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC

Sakura: ese debe ser Sasuke

Sakura abrió la puerta y saludo al Uchiha de forma seca. Sasuke se percato sin dificultad la profundidad del escote y los ajustados jeans

Sasuke: Sakura tomo tu pastilla.

Sakura: perdón por la molestia Uchiha.

Sasuke: no, descuida. Pero te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sakura: claro.

Sasuke: por que estas con semejante resaca?

_Sakura inner: Mm.?! Le cuento o no? Por que tanto interés en saber._

Sakura: Mm.… nada ayer tuve una mala noche, no dormí bien.

_Sasuke inner: mmm… nada Sakura me esta mintiendo._

Sasuke: claro, Sakura te parece si mejor ya nos vamos.

Sakura: si solo deja que tomo mi abrigo.

Sasuke: OK

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade: los he reunido aquí, por que los voy a mandar a una misión. Los quiero mañana en la noche, en las puertas de Konoha.

Sasuke: Tsunade-sama de que trata la misión?

Sakura: me quitaste las palabras de la boca Uchiha, si es cierto cual es la misión.

Tsunade: Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Sakura, al misión trata básicamente en ustedes tienen que cuidar el palacio de un señor feudal. A sido amenazado de muerte y nos pago muy bien para que mis mejores ninjas lo resguardaran de todo peligro.

Sakura- Sai-Naruto-Sasuke: OK

Todos se retiraron de la oficina de Tsunade, pero antes de que Sakura saliera Sasuke la detuvo tomando su brazo y haciéndolos desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sai: maldición, por que el Uchiha se ha llevado a Sakura.

Naruto: yo creo que tu estas celoso por que Sasuke regreso, además todos sabemos que Sakura siempre ha estado enamorada de Sasuke.

Sai: no después de lo de ayer de noche me queda claro que ya lo olvido.

Naruto: ayer de noche que?

Sai: vamos a comer ramen y te lo cuento todo.

Naruto: ramen y un chismezote, que mas puedo pedir –esto ultimo lo dijo riendo muy inocente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke: Sakura cálmate tengo que hablar contigo, por eso te traje.

Sakura: y tu, de que quieres hablar conmigo. Tú y yo no tenemos ningún tema pendiente.

Sasuke: solo quiero que me digas una cosa.

Sakura: depende.

Sasuke: por que te afecto tanto que yo volviese a trabajar con un ustedes?

Sakura: por que simplemente no soporto a los traidores

Al decir esto último Sakura se marcho, dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

_Sasuke inner: tanto me odia por haberla abandona…_

_Que te pasa?_

_Ella no era ni es nada tuyo._

_Tú tienes que seguir siendo el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo tipo serio y reservado._

_Y ninguna mujer me hará perder el sentido del por que, que estoy aquí_

_Solo es negocios._

Antes de que Sakura se fuera Sasuke la tomo por el brazo

Sasuke: nunca traicione a nadie, todo el mundo se esperaba eso de mí

Sakura: no seas ridículo, Sasuke tu traicionaste la confianza que Naruto y yo te teníamos.

Sasuke: como?

Sakura: lo que escuchaste Uchiha, ahora si me sueltas por que me tengo que ir.

Sakura se soltó muy bruscamente del agarre de Sasuke pero Sasuke la volvió a tomar del brazo y la beso. Sakura trato de resistirse y forcejeo mientras el moreno la besaba al final Sasuke la beso con más pasión que ella accedió.

Después de que el beso termino Sakura abofeteo a Sasuke

Sakura: nunca lo vuelvas hacer Uchiha entendiste? Lo que tu nos hiciste, lo que tu me hiciste no se va arreglar nunca y peor con un beso.

Mientras Sakura le hablaba a Sasuke se le escapo una lagrima que rápidamente se la limpio y se fue directo hacia su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche y todo el grupo 7 se tenía que dirigir hacia la puerta de Konoha para encontrarse con su sensei.

Sakura: esto es típico de Kakashi sensei

Naruto: estoy harto de esperar a Kakashi sensei.

Sai: brujita estas bien te noto tensa?

Sakura: sai..jeje si tranquilo nada mas no tuve una buena tarde –mirando a Sasuke que se notaba claramente que no le dio importancia al comentario de Sakura

_Sakura inner: esto es típico en Sasuke_

Sai se le acerco a Sakura para besarla, y lo peor de esto fue que Sakura lo acepto. Ella quería saber que cara pondría si lo beso

Mientras Sai besaba a Sakura, Sasuke solo miraba a otro lado tratando de contenerse mientras que Naruto gritaba y los trataba de separar.

_Sasuke inner: maldita sea, que hace este maldito besando a Sakura, ni si quiera sabe besarla y fructificar el momento. _

_Maldito Sai, mmmmmmm respiro profundamente._

Sasuke: bueno bueno pueden dejar los arrumacos que Kakashi sensei acaba de llegar.

Sai. Ok

Kakashi: chicos ustedes 3 van a ir a la casa del señor feudal y tu Naruto te vienes conmigo a otra misión, vamos a buscar una gato

Naruto: QUE? UN GATO?

Kakashi: si un gato. Jajaja

Todos: HI

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comenzaron a saltar de árbol en árbol lo más rápido que podían. La noche tomo desprevenidos.

Sasuke: es mejor acampar la noche esta por llegar.

Sakura: esta bien.

Sai: ok

Sasuke: tu baka ve a buscar leña para prender la fogata.

Sai: te me calmas tarado. Pero esta bien vamos Sakura acompáñame.

Sasuke: no ella va a ir a ver agua.

Sai: antes de que te mate mejor me voy.

Sai se retiro y fue por leña mientras eso Sakura estaba por irse, por que lo menos que quería en esos momentos era seguir discutiendo con Sasuke.

Ella estaba por irse pero Sasuke no se lo permitió

Sakura: Sasuke… por favor déjame ir.

Sasuke: Sakura… tanto te intimido?

Sakura: tú no me intimidas, lo único que no quiero es que me vuelvas a besar.

Sasuke recordó que después del beso dado con Sakura se encontró con Neiji y la apuesta que había hecho con el.

FLASH BACK

Neiji: Sasuke conozco muy bien a Sakura nunca se acostaría contigo… _TE ODIA_

Sasuke: entonces esto es una apuesta, ya veras que después de la misión me voy a acostar con ella.

Neiji: entonces esto es una apuesta.

Sasuke: así será.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sasuke recordó lo apostado con neiji.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura mordiendo su lóbulo mientras le decía: Sakura no tienes idea las ganas que quiero de repetir lo de hoy en la tarde.

Sakura: sa...suke esta quieto.

Sai: perdón interrumpo algo?

Sasuke: mucho diría yo.

Sakura: Sasuke deja de pelear.

Sai: Sakura puedo hablar contigo a solas

Sai alo del brazo muy fuerte a Sakura

Sakura: Sai cálmate me lastimas.

Sasuke: imbesil la lastimas suéltala.

Sai: esto no es contigo.

Sai se llevo a Sakura a un rincón medio alejado de donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Sai: maldita sea Sakura que hacías con Sasuke?

Sakura: nada estábamos hablando. Sai que te pasa?

Sai al escuchar esto se enfureció más y la tomo más fuerte del brazo.

Sakura: Sai me estas lastimando suéltame

Sai: CREES QUE ME GUSTA VER COMO EL BASTARDO ESE SE TIRA A MI NOVIA… crees que es bonito ver como tu novia hace perradas con tu mas archirival

Sakura al escuchar esto le metió una bofetada y le grito: YO NO SOY NADA TUYO, DESDE CUANDO ACA ES QUE SOY TU NOVIA? SAI NO SEAS PATETICO Y EN TU VIDA ME INSULTES IMBESIL.

Sai al escuchar esto levanto el brazo haciendo señal de estar apunto de golpear a Sakura, en ese momento apareció Sasuke delante de Sakura.

Sasuke: QUE NI SE TE OCURRA

Sakura al ver que Sai estaba apunto de golpearla salio corriendo de ahí, llena de lagrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke: nunca te vuelvas acercar a Sakura, si me entero que lo hiciste TE MATO

Sai: no te metas en esto Uchiha.

Sasuke solo lo empujo cuando este termino su frase y se fue, persiguiendo a Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se encontraba cerca de un árbol muy grande y oscuro llorando, cuando Sasuke por fin la alcanzo, solamente le abrazo como que queriendo calmarla para después hablar.

Una vez que Sakura se calmo sasuke le pregunto:

Sasuke: Sakura estas mejor?

Sakura: mmm… si Uchiha, gracias pero me voy que mi campaña no esta puesta.

Antes de que Sakura se fuera, el la tomo del brazo

Sasuke: Sakura dime que sucedió?

Sakura: Uchiha eso es cosa mía.

Sasuke: Sakura solo habla conmigo, para mañana diré que volvimos hacer los peores enemigos, ok?

Sakura se lanzo donde Sasuke abrazándolo y derrumbándose llorando.

Sakura: Mm.… me trato tan mal, me dijo que era una perra y que le molesta que yo haga perradas…. Contigo!

Sasuke: mm... creo que deberías ahora si darle razones pues, a que es tan estupido

Sakura: Sasuke déjate de estupideces, además lo que me dolió fue que me insultara siendo que yo no soy nada suyo.

Sasuke: nada?

Sakura: enserio!

Sasuke: Sakura te tengo malas noticias!

Sakura: mmm.. y ahora que?

Sasuke: tu campaña no esta no la trajiste!

Sakura: maldición se la preste a Naruto y hasta ahora no me devuelve.-tendré que dormir afuera.

Sasuke: NO como? No te parece mejor si duermes en mi campaña?

Sakura: a menos de que tu duermas afuera o con Sai, NUNCA!

Sasuke: tranquila, dormiré afuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Sakura ayudaba a Sasuke ha armar la campaña, Sai trataba de hablar con Sakura pero ella no queria y peor Sasuke se lo permitirían.

Una vez terminadas las campañas y de armar completamente el campamento, todos se dispusieron a dormir.

Sakura se encontraba en la campaña vistiéndose para dormir, Sasuke salio a recoger un poco de agua y Sai observaba claramente la silueta de Sakura, ya que la sombra de su cuerpo se reflejaba en la parte superior de la tela de la campaña.

Sai al ver que Sasuke se había ido, entro a la campaña, Sakura se hecho para atrás

Sakura: que quieres aquí?

Sai: brujita solo déjame hablar.

Sakura: no me interesa, lárgate de mi campaña

Sai: Sakura por favor solo déjame hablar.

Sai se le acercaba a Sakura mientras ella mas le pedía que se fuera, en eso llego Sasuke y entro rápidamente sacando a Sai

Sasuke: que te pasa imbesil que tratabas de hacer?

Sai: ya te dije Uchiha, no te metas en esto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se encontraba en su tienda de campaña muy desconcertada de lo que había sucedido. Así que mejor decidió ir a dormir ya que era bastante noche, pero había algo que no la dejaba dormir.

Sakura inner: maldición no voy a poder dormir pensando que Sasuke duerme afuera en todo ese frió

Maldición que estoy pensando y a mi que me importa.

Y si solo por pura y simple inspección?

Sakura se levanto y salio de su campaña para ver a un Sasuke perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sakura llevaba una manta de ositos con la que se abrigaba del gran frió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke inner: maldición!! No puedo creer que me este empezando a gustar la frentona!

Es que toda ella es una delicia el solo hecho de pensarla… reacciona Sasuke!! Ella no te puede gustar…Además ella te odia y tu la odias!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura: Sasuke! Eyyy…

Sasuke: que quieres Sakura?

Sakura: hayyy perdón si sabia que estabas así de ese humor, mejor ni te preguntaba nada.

Sasuke: Sakura, lo siento que se te ofrece?

Sakura: nada nada!!

A Sasuke le estaba empezando a molestar la actitud de aquella chiquilla.

Sasuke: quieres que vaya a dormir a tu campaña, no cierto?

Sakura: mm.. etto… es que va a empezar a llover. No lo digo x ti si no que tu sabes que desde que tengo uso de razón el solo hecho de los rayos y en un bosque me aterra!

Pero si no quieres no hay problema –esto ultimo dijo alejándose de Sasuke

Sasuke la tomo del brazo y con su sonrisa arrogante que lo distinguía respondió: definitivamente nunca vas a dejar de ser una molestia!

Sakura: mira Sasuke que si no quieres, duerme en la lluvia. Tu problema! De por si eres un arrogante, tarad…

Antes de que Sakura siguiera con los insultos así el moreno, que tenia en frente. Sasuke la beso con tanta pasión, que parecía que toda la vida se les iría en ese beso!

Cuando por fin se apartaron a causa de la falta de aire. Sakura le pregunto

Sakura: por que lo hiciste?

Sasuke: había otra manera de cerrar tu gran pico?

-

-

-

-

-

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
